Locked out of Heaven
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Antonio has always been a good angel, doing as he was told and helping others for no apparent reason, but when he has the chance to see his "one true love" again he is not afraid to break all rules that apply to Angels to get to him. [Spamano]


_Locked out of Heaven_

Antonio tapped his pen impatiently against his small white desk. He hated this. No matter what Adults told you as a child, Heaven was not all fun and games. In fact, there was nothing to do but help others. Antonio was on the A.H.P.N force, which was a bunch of Angels who flew around and saved humans from impending doom, which sounds like a lot of fun, but trust me it isn't. One, if you do save the humans from something life threatening, they almost always turn to drugs or alcohol to make the pain of reality go away. And two, if you can't save the humans, then you have to watch them die, slowly. It was a lose-lose situation. You couldn't really save humans. Ever. And what sucks the most about being an Angel is that you can't remember your past life. At all. Because, if you knew who you were you would waste all your time searching for you loved ones instead of helping others. And god forbid that you actually fall in love. If you fall for another angel one of you is sent to hell, to become a demon. There can be absolutely no distractions. You were sent to Heaven to help others, not fall in love.

Antonio learned that sad truth the hard way. When Antonio had first turned into an Angel, he was lost in the middle of a white cloud, literally. He wondered around for a while before finding a sobbing little boy, being the cute little boy that loved everyone, Antonio knelt down to the little boy and patted his back comfortingly. "Hello, shhhh… Amigo, don't worry." He cooed into the little boy's ear. Antonio didn't know his name, he didn't know where he was or how old he was, he just knew that this little boy with an odd curl needed him at the moment. Antonio held the strange boy to his chest and petted his hair soothingly.

"I-I don't know who I am bastard!" the boy screamed at Antonio and cuddled closer to his chest. "I don't either… that's ok though! We can get through this!" Antonio nodded to himself as if confirming what he had just said.

"H-how?! I don't know where I am or who I am I don't even know my own name!" The little boy wailed. "How 'bout we give each other names?" Antonio suggested into the boy's ear.

"You look like a bastard…That can be your name. Bastard." The boy sniffled and wiped his snotty nose.

"That's not a real name!" Antonio protested with a fake pout.

"Fine! Dammit bastard…" the boy thought for a moment. "You can be Antonio."

Antonio smiled happily and hugged the little boy, "Ok! From here on out no matter what, my name is Antonio. And you are… Lovino. Ok?" Lovino nodded and stood up. "L-let's look around ok, idiot?" Antonio chuckled and stood up. They walked around aimlessly and after talking with Lovino for a bit about where they could possibly be they both came to the conclusion it was most likely just a dream they were both having and they would wake up soon enough. "Thank you Lovino, you are a great friend." the little boy nodded, "Thank you bastard." Lovino kissed Antonio's cheek and stared in front of him. "Ok Antonio, We should look around this dump for other bastard like yourself." He mumbled, referring to the small white town before them.

Antonio agreed almost immediately, that little peck on his cheek had his heart racing a thousand miles an hour. "No matter what Lovino, this bastard will protect you!" Antonio announced. Lovino smiled a little and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to kiss you again. Ever. Stupid bastard."

Antonio giggled a little and took Lovino's little hand into his own. "Ok Lovi~!" Lovino tried to wiggle his hand free while he screamed profanities at the little Spaniard who had a very tight grip on Lovino's hand. "Ok Lovi! Let's go off and look around!" Antonio smiled and dragged Lovino behind him around the white cloud. They walked around until they saw a golden gate, that surrounded the perimeter of what looked like a white town, full of-

"Angels!" Lovino gasped and looked up at Antonio worriedly, "That means…"  
"We're dead…" Antonio finished and glared at the gates. "Lovino, when we get in there we will look around for people who might know where we can find stuff about our past."  
Lovino gulped and shook his head. "No Antonio, I don't want to know… what if I had a great life and family. I don't want to remember…" Lovino pleaded, his hazel eyes filling with tears. "Antonio, I just want to live with you for the rest of forever."

Antonio smiled at the boy's change of attitude towards him and wiped the boy's tears away. "Don't worry, Lovi, I promised to protect you and I will. That will never change." Antonio promised and kissed Lovino softly.

"CODE 7184, WE HAVE A CODE 7184." A voice boomed from somewhere, startling the two boys. "WE HAVE EARLY STAGES OF CODE 7184." Lovino began to panic and held on tightly to Antonio's white shirt. "Antonio, I'm scared…" Lovino mumbled. "Don't worry mi amour…" Antonio whispered into Lovino's hair and held him close. How the hell did a seven year old fall in love so quickly? Antonio didn't know, he just loved the boy dearly and didn't want to let him go.

"How sinful." A voice growled at the two boys, "First they are two boys, I figured that they would just befriend one another, but somehow friendship turned into Love with in four hours. How could this be?" A large man with a white robe around him stepped forward. The man had gray hair and a deep frown on his old face, he had a golden crown and dark black wings. He looked menacingly down at the children. "Well, maybe your pasts just got the better of you." He smirked and snapped his fingers, with in a moment, Lovino was up in the air, screaming for Antonio. Antonio began to panic. "Let him down!" Antonio cried, "He didn't do anything! It was all me I swear!"

The old man shook his head and chuckled. "No, he started this, he kissed your cheek. He fell into the deep pits of sin first. So he will go to hell, for you my dear… Antonio, to learn your lesson. You will never Love in Heaven. Especially love one of the same gender."

With another snap Lovino was gone, and all Antonio had left to remember him by where his last words.

"Antonio! I thought you said you would save me!"

Antonio cried as he was dragged into the golden gates, the man, Marcus, explained to Antonio everything about being an angel, he explained why his memories were gone, he explained that when you went to heaven you went back to being a child no matter what age you died and then began to grow up again, he explained only one detail of Antonio's life.

"That boy you met, Lovino. You fell in love with him on earth. Then you both died. Now, here on Heaven you will never have those pesky sinful Feelings because I control all. On heaven and hell."

And so, centuries pasted and Antonio grew up, he got his own job, and his own worthless white house that only had a bed and a stove in it, but he didn't have Love. And that made Antonio upset. He Loved Lovino still with all of his heart, but Lovino's face was now only a blur in his mind. And that is what he hated too, he didn't remember. And he wanted to.

Antonio's white pen snapped in two from how much force Antonio didn't realize he was pushing on the stupid thing. "Ugh." He groaned and tossed it in the trash by his desk that was filled with a dozen other broken pens just like it.

Finally a loud ding was produced throughout the entire room full of small white cubicles, signaling that the day shift of Angels Helping People in Need was over. And that the Night shift started in five minutes. Antonio sighed happily and grabbed his white bag before hurrying out of the building and down the white street, he needed to talk to Elizabeta.

Elizabeta was Antonio's keeper as a child. She fed him and washed him and dressed him. Like a mother she loved him, but she told no one. Elizabeta was always clever enough to find her way around Marcus and his minions. She could always out smart them. She also had a boyfriend that no one but Antonio knew about. He was also clever, he would be considered handsome if not for that ugly mole that took up a portion of his cheek. Anyway, Elizabeta was the only one that knew everything and that Antonio could trust.

Antonio jogged up to the white house with the gold number 49 on it and knocked urgently. The door was quickly opened and Antonio was pulled inside by his collar. "What is it Darling?" Elizabeta's concerned voice filled the room. "Is Marcus getting on your case again?"

Antonio almost laughed. Marcus had been on his case ever since Marcus had gotten rid of Lovino. It ranged from stalking Antonio to trying to get Antonio fired. And even once had bugged Antonio's house. "No, not lately." Antonio smiled. "I just was wondering… do you know how to restore memories?"

Elizabeta froze and stared at Antonio dead in the eye. "Why?" her voice was firm and almost scary. "Because I want to know what my human life was like…" Antonio muttered. Elizabeta had always hated humans and how much they needed Angels, even though she was a human once, but she never wanted Antonio to learn about humans or his past.

Elizabeta sighed, "There is only one way…" she led Antonio further into the house and to a small room that contained hundreds of books. Elizabeta was the knowledge keeper of Heaven, she had every single thing written down on paper that any angel would ever need to know, beside their lives of course. She walked up to the 'B' section of the books and pushed the book on the top right in. The book case swung open like a door to reveal one large book in a glass display case. She took out her keys and unlocked the display case. "I knew this day would come…" she muttered. "I knew you would want to visit him, or know your past…"

"Visit who?" Antonio asked quietly. "There is only one way to get your memories back." Elizabeta repeated and opened up the book. "You must kiss a half-demon." She explained. "Half-demon?" Antonio's face wrinkled in confusion. "When a human is sent to hell they become demons, right?" Antonio nodded. "Well when an Angel is sent to hell, they become half-Demon, one of the most beautiful creatures in existence. There are very few, considering not many Angels are sent to hell. In fact currently there is only one. Lovino."

Antonio's heart clenched at the name he had given his child love. "How can only he remember?" he questioned Elizabeta.

"Angels have their memory taken away to protect other's, Demons are mindless, but once long ago, Marcus decided that if you were so sinful as to become an angel and then go to hell, you deserved the pain of memories. Lovino only has his memories, but he can kiss you and give you your memories."

"How do I find him?" Antonio gulped.

"First you have to find the portal to hell, which I assure you will not be an easy task, you have to work up too it and then finally summon it. Are you sure you can handle this dear? You look very pale at the moment..." Antonio nodded quickly, "Positive."

"Well, you'll have to visit Roddy tomorrow," Antonio groaned at Elizabeta. "If you want the memories you'll have to deal with those who are going to help you get them."

Antonio nodded and kissed Elizabeta's cheek. "Thank you, Lizzy." He sighed.

"You're welcome dear, now go home and get some sleep, I will be over in the morning to walk you to Roddy's I assume you've never been there before." She giggled. It was true, almost nobody ever saw Roderich, he was head of security and had to watch the monitors 24/7, but then again he was dating the smartest women in Heaven and he was smart to so they must know what they are doing if they are both smart… right? Antonio shook his head, now he had confused himself.

"Bye."

"Bye dear!"

Antonio walked back home quickly and shut the door behind himself, he did miss Lovino a lot, but what if Lovino had moved on. In hell you can literally fuck whoever you want, because nobody gives a shit.

But they were all mindless demons in hell and couldn't conjure feelings like Love…

Antonio had spent all night tossing and turning in his bed. Maybe he could finally get his love back, or maybe his love wouldn't even recognize him anymore.


End file.
